Obotchaman
|Race = Android |Gender = Male |Date of birth = January 1st, Age 749 |FamConnect = Dr. Mashirito (creator) Arale Norimaki (future wife) Unnamed Future Child Abale ("niece") }} is an android built by Dr. Mashirito. He is built using the plans for Arale Norimaki, but is designed as a male. Appearance Obotchaman takes the form of a thirteen-year-old boy and is roughly the same height as Arale. He has large eyes with blue irises, no visible pupils and short black hair with two conical points resembling a devil's horns. He wears a pair of thin round-framed glasses, a white polo shirt with a red necktie, light blue shorts with braces, yellow gloves, and black loafers. Personality Obotchaman is in many ways the opposite of Arale. He's always very dutiful, well-behaved, and polite to everyone, in contrast to Arale's wild, fun loving and energetic attitude. He's deeply in love with Arale because he finds her cute and charming, and as a result, he can become sentimental and even a bit cheesy, however he's too shy to express his feelings around her. Although he's not dense and clueless like Arale, he can be naive and awkward in some situations. Biography Dr. Slump Initially dubbed Caramel Man 004, he is told by Dr. Mashirito that Arale wants to take over the world and he has to destroy her. Obotchaman tries repeatedly to destroy her, but he cannot because he considers her cute and she does not seem evil to him. Later, he figures Senbei Norimaki created her and thus, must be evil, and goes for him. At that exact time, Dr. Mashirito disguises himself as Dr. Norimaki, causing Obotchoman to attack Dr. Mashirito instead, resulting in Mashirito abandoning him. He later becomes a love interest for Arale; in fact, in a "future" visit, the two of them appear, married and with a (robotic) baby made by Senbei. In the final round of the "Who's the Strongest in the World?" tournament, Obotchaman put on a wig similar to Arale's hair and pretends to be her. He steps into the fight while Dr. Mashirito is laughing with victory. Mashirito is surprised to see "Arale" again. Obotchaman kills Dr. Mashirito with a N'cha Cannon, reducing his full cyborg Caramel Man 009 body to nothing but a bolt. Dragon Ball Red Ribbon Army Saga When General Blue showed up in Penguin Village, Obotchaman fixed his car, which in fact had been stolen from Sourman. Blue is attracted to him, but the Funimation dub changed it to Blue believing that Obotchaman was his lost little brother "Samuel", to possibly avoid references to pedophilia. Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Saga Obotchaman is briefly seen in his house along with his two cats when Arale visits him on her way home. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden'' *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Mitsuko Horie (1980's series), Motoko Kumai (1997 series) *Funimation dub: Kent Williams List of Characters killed by Obotchaman *Dr. Mashirito - Killed by Obotchaman with a N'cha Cannon while Obotchaman was disguised as Arale during the "Who's the Strongest in the World?" Tournament destroying Dr. Mashirito's Caramel Man 009 body leaving nothing but a screw. However, Dr. Mashirito later returned to Earth as a Ghost to haunt his enemies after escaping Hell and ultimately ended up being destroyed for good by the God of Destruction Beerus in Dragon Ball Super. Trivia *During the crossover episode "Strange Visitor", it is revealed that General Blue has a long lost brother named Samuel when he confuses Obotchaman for his brother (although this is only in the English dub since the whole brother idea was to cover up for what could pass for ). In the Latin Spanish dub for the same episode, however, Obotchaman is portrayed as female, effectively to remove any hints of Blue being homosexual. General Blue is attracted to her and, for his gratitude, he wants to take her out on a date or buy her pretty clothes, but she declines because she has to go to school and is running late. *Obotchaman's name comes from the Japanese word obotchan (お坊っちゃん), meaning "a proper young lad". *Obotchaman is similar to Android 17 as both are Androids created by evil mad scientists whom they end up killing and become related to one of their respective series protagonists as Obotchaman married Arale while Android 17 became Krillin's brother-in-law. Gallery External links *[[W:c:Drslump:Obotchaman|Obotchaman at Dr. Slump wiki]] Site Navigation es:Obotchaman Category:Characters Category:Dr. Slump characters Category:DB Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Androids Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Fathers Category:Tournament fighters